Tattersail
Tattersail (or 'Sail for short)Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 1, UK MMPB p.54 was the commanding mage of the 2nd Armies Mage Cadre,Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 2, UK MMPB p.52 having been chosen by Dujek Onearm in preference to Hairlock to succeed Nedurian when the latter died at Mott Wood.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 2, UK MMPB p.64 She was described as having an oval, fleshy face with heavy-lidded eyes. Her face often displayed a certain cherubic humour. Tattersail was a heavy-set woman with round shoulders with many 'soft pillows of flesh'. On another occasion, her face was described as being round with heavy-lidded eyes.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 9, UK MMPB p.281 Being honest with herself had never been one of Tattersail's strong points.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 2, UK MMPB p.59 Tattersail had access to the Warren ThyrGardens of the Moon, Chapter 2, UK MMPB p.75 and amongst her few possessions were a book of Thyr sorcery, sealed within an oaken chest warded by spells, as well as a few alchemical devices. She was an adept reader of the Deck of Dragons. As cadre commandant, Tattersail wore a burgundy cloak with a silver emblem indicating her rank. She was a Master of her Warren and had been offered the title of High Mage more than once but had always declined. In Whiskeyjack's estimation, a head-to-head between her and Tayschrenn would have been a close thing.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 4, UK MMPB p.148 Her sensitivity to other magic users caused her to have migraine headaches in their presence. The headaches were worse when the Warren in question was one which was anathema to her own Warren, as in the case of the Warren Hairlock used.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 2, UK MMPB p.63 The Warren of Chaos was diametrically opposite Tattersail's own Warren and it had strong adverse effects on her when it was used in her presence.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 9, UK MMPB p.282 In Gardens of the Moon The Siege of Pale In the run-up to the battle at Pale, Tattersail did not read the deck for some months - as if something had kept her away. She recalled that this had happened once before, on the night before her then lover was killed when Dancer and Kellanved took over Malaz Island, and she suspected a pattern in this (see speculations). Prior to the Siege of Pale, Tattersail had taken the mage Calot as a lover.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 2, UK MMPB p.59 She reflected on the odd combination of her and Calot as lovers due to the latter's thin build and her thoughts seem to indicate that she was very much emotionally involved in their relationship. Tattersail, Calot and Hairlock were positioned on a hill furthest from Moon's Spawn, and its defender, Anomander Rake. Nearby were the High Mages A'Karonys, Bellurdan, Nightchill, and Tayschrenn.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 2, UK MMPB p.72 The assault of Moon's Spawn saw her arcane defenses whittled away by an unexpected magical attack. Calot broke off his attack on Moon's Spawn to channel his own energy and Warren into defending Tattersail. By channelling his defenses outwards he was left vulnerable and perished.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 2, UK MMPB p.76 Only afterwards did Tattersail admit to herself that the relationship had been far more than a mere diversion.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 2, UK MMPB p.87/88 Hairlock was cut in half. Tattersail came to believe that Tayschrenn murdered her cadre as well as A'Karonys and Nightchill.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 4, UK MMPB p.128 After the Siege ] In the hours after the destruction of Pale, Tattersail was entrusted with a package containing Hairlock's new puppet body into which his soul had been transferred.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 2, UK MMPB p.82 and thus, Tattersail became part of the Bridgeburner's conspiracy to take down Tayschrenn for his part in Calot's death.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 2, UK MMPB p.89 When upon returning to her tent, Tattersail noticed movement from the package, she freed the now animated puppet from it's constrains. She then started a reading of the Deck and enraged Hairlock when she held on the second card.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 2, UK MMPB p.88-92 The puppet continued to hold a grudge over the abandoned reading and Tattersail began to fear him.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 2, UK MMPB p.102 She did not trust the puppet.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 4, UK HB p.129 She attended a debriefing with Tayschrenn later that day during which the two had an argument.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 2, UK MMPB p.91-92Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 3, UK MMPB p.108 About five days after the end of the siege, following a request by soldiers who were getting sick, patrolling the area, Tattersail found Bellurdan in a Pale alleyway, protecting a large burlap sack containing the remains of Nightchill. With Bellurdan's permission, Tattersail cast a sealing spell on the remains. During the encounter, she mentioned her suspicions about Tayschrenn but Bellurdan would have none of it.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 2, UK MMPB p.100-103 ]She read the Deck for Tayschrenn soon after the encounter with Bellurdan.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 3, UK MMPB p.100Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 3, UK MMPB p.111 Tayschrenn told her that he knew of the meeting she had had with the Bridgeburners immediately after the battle. Tattersail moved from her tent to quarters within a rambling estate, two blocks from the old palace.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 4, UK MMPB p.127/142/143 Her lodgings consisted of an outer room and a bedroom which had a solid wood door.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 4, UK MMPB p.127 It was likely a brick building.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 4, UK MMPB p.165 On the day Whiskeyjack and his squad were due to leave for their covert mission to Darujhistan, she hosted a meeting there with him, Quick Ben, Kalam and Fiddler which was interrupted when Fiddler had one of his 'bad feelings'.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 4, UK MMPB p.126-135 Tattersail desired vengeance and wanted to see Tayschrenn pulled down.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 4, UK MMPB p.163 After Captain Paran was attacked by the Rope-possessed Sorry, he was taken by Quick Ben, Kalam and Mallet to recover in Tattersail's residence, leaving her to sleep on a bed in the outer room.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 4, UK MMPB p.146/153/156/163 ] Not long after, about seven days after the end of the Siege, Tattersail was attacked by Gear, a Hound of Shadow who had been trailing Hairlock. The Hound easily broke through her outer Wards. When he attacked her closest defences, a layering of High Wards, she could feel the cracks streak outwards and the fissures reaching through her arms and chest with a snapping sound instantly replaced by spurting blood.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 4, UK MMPB p.152/163-166 When the newly awakened Paran drove Gear away with a thrust of his sword, Tattersail prevented Hairlock from attacking the Hound further which caused the puppet to swear he would take revenge on the sorceress for that. Tattersail's bed was left in ruins after the attack.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 4, UK MMPB p.166/167 Hairlock's unleashing of a Warren of Chaos during the attack left Tattersail fevered and comatose for some time. Hairlock wanted to kill her whilst she lay unconscious but according to the puppet's mutterings was prevented from doing so by wards she had placed. Tattersail had also somehow managed to instinctively perform a spell which warded Paran from being discovered by Tayschrenn just prior to falling ill. That display of power seemed to have scared the puppet. Whilst incapacitated, Tattersail was nursed by Paran.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 4, UK MMPB p.165-168Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 9, UK MMPB p.279/280/282/293 Having said that she could hear a spinning coin just before falling unconscious, the first thing Tattersail told Paran when she regained her senses about six days later was that she had heard the Coin drop.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 4, UK MMPB p.168Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 9, UK MMPB p.280/283 They discussed the events around Paran's miraculous recovery agreeing that he was likely used by Oponn. Tattersail persuaded Paran not to leave as Hairlock was only kept from attacking her by his fear of Paran's sword not by any wards of hers.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 9, UK MMPB p.280-284 Tattersail became attracted to Paran and found her feelings reciprocated.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 9, UK MMPB p.283/299/317 About four days later, Tattersail was asked to attend dinner with Dujek, Tayschrenn, Toc the Younger, and the newly arrived Adjunct Lorn.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 9, UK MMPB p.299-311 Conflagration Eventually, Tattersail left Pale in an attempt to reach Whiskeyjack and the rest of the Bridgeburners to warn them of betrayal, but her efforts to travel by Warren had to be abandoned due to the presence in the area of a T'lan Imass which made accessing them extremely dangerous. When she abandoned the Warrens, she was confronted by Bellurdan who had been ordered to apprehend her and take her back to the Empire. With Bellurdan was the body of his former partner Nightchill, killed at Pale, upon which Tattersail had previously laid a preservation spell. Tattersail resorted to desperate measures. She opened up her Warren fully, causing a conflagration in which both she and Bellurdan, whom she embraced at the last moment, were incinerated. Their souls then shifted to the body of Nightchill where all three souls were preserved.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 10 Silverfox One of Kruppe's dreams was hijacked by the Elder God K'rul to create a Soletaken. Through the efforts of a pregnant Rhivi woman, the Mhybe, prepared by means unknown, and the T'lanIn Gardens of the Moon editions, the pre-ritual T'lan Imass are referred to as the T'lan, whilst the correct name is Imass. Pran Cole takes part in the soul-shifting prior to the Ritual of Tellann Bonecaster Pran Chole they transferred those three souls into the body of the unborn child. The child was born with silver fur which sloughed away immediately, hence the name, Silverfox. Kruppe's dream ended with that scene.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 11 Besides the souls of Tattersail, Nightchill, and Bellurdan there was the soul of Silverfox herself, the seed-child of the Bonecaster Pran Chole. Paran later met briefly with the reincarnated Tattersail and was told "You are to live." She then lived among the Rhivi for a time growing very quickly under the protection of a powerful Warlord. She also communicated with Paran telepathically in the Epilogue. In Memories of Ice Silverfox remained in the company of Caladan Brood when Brood's forces joined with the Malazans against the Pannion Domin. Those Malazans who had known Tattersail recognised her in Silverfox's features, her walk, and her sleepy, knowing gaze.Memories of Ice, Chapter 3, US SFBC p.108 A pair of Sister marines appointed themselves Silverfox's bodyguards out of loyalty for their old cadre mage.Memories of Ice, Chapter 13, US SFBC p.433 Ganoes Paran and Silverfox were drawn together because of his romance with Tattersail, but the Bridgeburner was embarassed by Silverfox's young age. With his newly found powers as Master of the Deck, Ganoes Paran could sense the entwined souls of Tattersail, Nightchill, and Bellurdan within Silverfox. At various times one personality seemed more influential than the others in Silverfox's behaviour. Paran sought to bring Tattersail to the forefront of the girl's consciousness and keep the dangerous and self-interested High Mages at bay.Memories of Ice, Chapter 4, US SFBC p.144 On the campaign trail, Dujek explained to Whiskeyjack the truth behind the events at Pale. The Empress had anticipated the threat of the Crippled God and Tayschrenn had been grooming Tattersail to be the Master of the Deck. But their plans began falling apart when the Bridgeburners were unexpectedly decimated at Pale. The High Mage had positioned the Bridgeburners in the tunnels to protect them, never guessing they would collapse. Further, it was Nightchill who proved to be the traitor. She killed A'Karonys as part of her own ambitions and Tayschrenn killed her in turn. The deaths of Tattersail and Bellurdan further rattled the Empress. Dujek called Tattersail's death one of the worst foul-ups in Imperial history.Memories of Ice, Chapter 21, US SFBC p.770-772 By the end of the Pannion War, Silverfox had reconciled the various souls within her and made peace with the T'lan Imass.Memories of Ice, Chapter 25, US SFBC p.911/951/972 In Deadhouse Landing Tattersail lived in Mock's Hold on Malaz Island and was called Jay by her lady-in-waiting, Viv. Sail regarded herself as Mistress of the Hold and hoped that her lover Mock would gain the title of King taking her as his Queen. Her former teacher Agayla told Tattersail that she was wasting her talents. Tattersail called Agayla Auntie, though this may have been an endearment. (more information needed) History She was born in a village 219 years before the Seige of Pale.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 4, UK MMPB p.145Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 2, US HC p.78 Possessed of the talent, she foresaw a coming war but warned no one and still felt guilty about this nearly two hundred years later.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 4, UK MMPB p.145/146 Based on one of Tattersail's recollections, it seems that Mock, the pirate ruler of Malaz Island, had been her lover at the time of the conquest of the Island by Kellanved and Dancer.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 2, UK MMPB p.88 Around 1143 BS, Tattersail was involved in something which left her changed. In 1163 BS, she thought of herself having spent twenty years washing the blood off her hands.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 2, UK MMPB p.86 It was said that rather than being recruited, she had been conscripted and that she messed up her first posting.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 4, UK MMPB p.147 Trivia *It was a standing joke in the 2nd Army that "anything surprising, be it an ambush or unplanned skirmish—the enemy invariably came from Tattersail's travelling wardrobe."Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 9, UK MMPB p.305/306 *Tattersail's name originated from Steven Erikson's misreading of the street sign for Tattersall Drive in Victoria, B.C.Steven Erikson Facebook post 31 December 2019 Speculations Tattersail reflects that she also had a reluctance to read the Deck, the night before Dancer killed Mock, which was the same night that he and Kellanved stole her lover's Hold. This indicates that she was Mock's lover, unless it is a reference to another Hold on the Island. Based on that assumption, it is possible that her unwillingness to read the Deck of Dragons before the battle at Pale was a reluctance to foresee the potential doom of another lover. Another possibility might be that she was influenced by the close proximity to Dancer. There are several references to her having suspicions about Sorry.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 3, UK MMPB p.111Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 4, UK MMPB p.130-132 Notes and references de:Flickenseel pl:Tattersail Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Mages Category:Malazans Category:Thyr mages